Aces of darkness
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: As the flames of war settle over equestria in the aftermath of the pervious struggles will a elite mercenary be willing to sacrifice everything to save the ones he loves and at what cost will the war take
1. Recolections of hell

Aces of Darkness

A/N: I do not own my little pony and Ace Combat only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

Looking up at his captors Lieutenant commander Richard Augenstine moved his wrists that were bound and said

"So you motherfuckers care to give me a smoke and if you do I will tell you what I know you motherfuckers are wondering" and the kids who had AR15s pointed at him with the uniforms being a hodgepodge of uniforms from the equestrian military and even the Osean and Belkan militaries were represented. As they passed him the smoke and lit it Richard smiled and blew a smoke ring saying

"Now that I have my smoke and I am happy why don't I tell you all what you want to know but first things first-" only to get cut off by a young boy, who couldn't be more than 15 or 16, who spat out

"Hurry the fuck up old man I really will kill you and I don't give a fuck what my commanders say!" and Richard spat out

"You dumb son of a bitch I was a member of the Ustio military and then joined the Equstrian air force and as I was saying I am Lieutenant commander Richard Augenstine and my serial number is 1004755" and he looked at them and spat looking at the kids

"Ear muffs you MOTHERFUCKERS!" and he yelled the last part as they slammed a taser into the barbed wire wrapped on his wrists. As he panted threw the pain the lead captor said

"You must be strong and I heard you mercs didn't smoke on the job so you can't even stick to your principles" and Richard laughed before saying

"You don't want me to cause if I do you will all die now I will tell you what lead to me being here" as he adjusted letting the barbed wire and handcuffs slide against his bruised back letting the pain subside

 **6 months earlier**

Looking over at the training simulator for the dog fighting and he saw the Rainbow color and a girl with amber hair both worn under a cap of the equestrian air force and he smiled seeing the commander walk by and bark out

"You all think that you will be the lightning bolts and that the others are not the perfect candidates for such an elite fighting force?" and everyone yelled

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" and he smiled looking at Dash who he had seen around and been briefly introduced to and forgetting he wasn't staring straight ahead he heard

"Maggot you have something better to stare at other than at attention and if so it had better be damn good!" and Richard replied like a smartass

"Yes ma'am the cute girl right next to my wingman ma'am" and Dash and Lightning both blushed as Kevin callsign thunder slid her his number and trying as best he could to make sure that the commander didn't see it he heard her yell

"Thunder you and Blaze drop and give me 200 NOW!" and Richard and Kevin dropped into the push up position and they high-fives as both girls they had a crush on watched them and Richard chanted out

"UP, DOWN, UP, DOWN, 1" all the way to 200 or the better equivalent of 400 pushups and as they hopped up sweaty and dusty but smiling as it revealed the muscles Edge chimed out with her quiet voice

"You boys need to learn to control your emotions and not give into your rage" and Kevin snapped out

"Who the fuck are you and how do you fucking know what was going through my head!" and she looked at him and said

"My name is Kei Nagase but my comrades call me edge and I was a trainer and my boss captain Bartlett heard that your partner's call sign is blaze so let's see what you can do" and both boys got up and ran to the trainers which just so happened to be F5E fighters meanwhile dash and lightning were getting set up in the same aircraft for simulated air combat training and as they all pulled up Bartlett said

"Listen up nuggets I heard you are wonderbolts in training and I don't give a fuck I will see how far I can push you because Blaze may have gone a little soft on me" and Richard replied stunning his wingman who had heard all about blazes exploits in the yuktobanian war

"Not a chance in hell and I will show you what I am capable of" and with that Richard flipped the switch and was greeted the chunk and thud followed by the shuddering of the airframe and all the weapons on the panel going green showing that everything was armed and he dropped back into the trail position and got the warbling tone that turned into a high pitch chirp and having fallen back he heard two voices come into his head set worried

"Hey kid I saw that you fell into the trail position so are you alright?" and he heard Dash say calmly

"Boy if you have problems let me know and I will escort you back" and he clicked out he was ok and Kevin pulled alongside with dash forming up on Richards right wing and Kevin flying as the second wing leader on his left with Lightning dust on his left and as they formed up with the rest of the war dog squadron in front of them and Richard told his flight of 4 with the rest of the squadron in front of him with Archer having a crush on nagase and he smiled as his cohort who had been a part of them showed his skills calling out

"We are feet wet and be on the lookout for anything" and Richard and Kevin were looking around but it was Lightning who called

"Two bogies at 11 o'clock high" and Spitfire called out

"You do not engage unless I give the order" and Bartlett and Richard spat out

"Shove it we are not going to let our squadron die" and Blaze and Thunder smiled and snapped the sticks with Dash and lightning following suit and the dogfight training the so called nuggets had just gone through gave them the edge and the split-S into the Immelmann and Lightning and dash's Cobra maneuvers put them all on the targets and having flipped the safeties off all of them yelled

"FOX 2 FOX 2" and Richards sidewinders slammed into the fighter as the others missiles all dropped them and as the rest of the group turned around Blaze saw a fighter on Archers tail and dropping from 6 o'clock high he held down the trigger of the 20mm canon which fired a stream of APIET, Armor Piercing Explosive Incendiary Tracer which would vaporize most aircraft, into the MiG-29 and he saw the aircraft shutter and then burst in a ball of fire and he watched the man eject and Archer thanked him before turning as Richard followed him and said calmly

"Splash one but this war is far from over" almost as if he were taking out the trash and they all expected to be punished and they wouldn't have to wait to be thrown back into the fray.


	2. First round at the aces table

Aces of darkness ch. 2: First round at the aces table

A/N: I do not own MLP or Ace Combat only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As Richard packed up with his gear he looked at Dash and said calmly

"Well I get to have a combat patrol and I hope to see you when I get back and I have a song to introduce you to" and he smiled as he hummed them muttered

"We looked down the river and seen the British come their musta been a hundred of em beating on the drum" and as he hopped into the F5 that they had assigned him for the stop gap till more F15s or F22s could be ordered, and he roared the engines and said, he thought to himself not knowing his comms was on,

"My buddies call me my middle name Chris and I like that better and can I get an amen" and he heard Dash and Lightning both say as his wingman thunder hopped on the line and listened

"Like that name a lot and remember it's too good to be true" and as Chris clicked the comms to request explanation he heard

"Blaze get your ass skyward now or I will have thunder take lead and you will be the wing pony" and he slammed the throttle to red line and without worrying about burning the engines out and let the 1:1 TWR slam him back in his seat and he eased off the throttle of his turbojets and called out

"as leader of the shore birds I am taking angels 12 and you can either take my 6 or drop to angels 6 but it's your call brother" and thunder hollered out with glee

"Angels 12 for the win and from there my brother do I have to stick close or will there be leeway in the formation" and Chris spoke like a veteran warrior

"You do what you have to do to make sure you get home to your girl alive are we clear?" and his buddy just smiled and yelled out

"yes sir so any final orders?" and chris just let the radio go dead proving nothing was needed so they fell to a silent chat until firefly said with a touch of annoyance prevalent

"Well boys now that you two are done gossiping like little girls get your heads on straight" and Richard just shook his head and was glad that his fighter was a single seater as well as the fact that he had the mask to cover his face and as he scanned the sky Dash yelled

"bandits 12 o clock high so boss it's your call what we do" and even lightning dust slid her eyes to the sky and watched in awe as he pushed the throttle and snapped the stick to drag himself up to equal footing and then pushed past only to let the fighter roll and drop throwing him against the harness and after he leveled off Richard had a clear shot and ripple fired off his sidewinders and let his cannon lick the fighters causing both to go up in flames and he saw the chutes and hollered

"Yee haw gang two down and more to go and maybe I can get access to the wonder bolts when I am done with this night" and firefly and sunset, who was finishing up her training, both called out

"Always trying to predict the future and don't get yourself killed chasing glory because I know some who have a crush on you" and both dash and sunset turned a shade of red that rarity would later remark

"Would pair perfectly with the dresses I am making for the ball" and Chris swept back to guard his formations six and called

"Anyone worried I am just fine I'll go trail and follow you all in and oh shit!" as his fighter was buffeted by cannon fire and he hollered seeing thunder and dash starting to turn around

"Negative kids I don't know how much fuel you have left and I have been in tougher scrapes than this so land and maybe get my 15 warmed up. That's an order" and he rolled causing the closest griffon to break skyward exposing his belly and all Chris could do to avoid smiling was pull the trigger sending the 3rd man down in flames. Hearing over the radio as he had tapped the enemies comm network with the help of sparky, the units resident hacker, he heard gryphon one yell

"God damn who is this son of a bitch I mean he fights like a man possessed and do you think that the rumors we heard are true?" and he smiled and fired his last missile before saying his voice as cold as ice which stunned everyone listening in

"Damned right bitch because I was once a demon and I will make you all pay for what you did to this bird and if I have to die you are all coming to hell with me" as he had noticed they were guarding a unit of really fucking ugly looking bombers. As he listened in he heard the enemy hammer squadron panic saying

" **Oh god they didn't say anything about dealing with the demon and we are carrying gas weapons and dealing with him do they want us to die"** and without a word Chris fired his last rounds dropping the leader of gryphon squadron and inadvertently taking out the lead bomber, who released what everyone knew as mustard gas and he yelled

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES THAT WILL GET YOU ALL KILLED I SWEAR IT!" and he slammed the throttle to red lining as hammer 2 said tauntingly

"Had you been a good boy and just rolled over we wouldn't have to use these and your family would be left unharmed" and Thunder who had lived next door to his buddy yelled somberly

"Fuckers done goofed now he will kill the all or die trying" and Chris lived up to that and snapped the stick into his gut rolling and using the shockwave of a supersonic snap roll to cause the bomber squadron nugget to panic and slam into the ground killing him instantly. Having seen the fighter squadron and two of their comrades go down the bombers all turned and headed for home with a wolf demon hot on their heels and Chris smiled and yelled

"Tally ho motherfuckers" and he dove with suicidal tenacity from the clouds near the retreating bombers and his Radar cranked to full burned out one of the survivors and the man only used to flying by instruments and so nervous of the demon on his ass flew into the ground. Revving up to go in for the last kill they heard

"Demon you may want to come back and that will be your new call sign since Blaze will be joining us so he gets his sign back" and as Chris yelled

"One of those bastards is getting away I have to kill him I swear it" and sunset came over the radio saying

"I know you want to send them to hell but what's the point of chasing him down when that chicken shit probably won't be flying ever again and you seem to be running low on fuel" and he turned and glanced seeing he was on fumes and close enough to glide in said

"I am bingo and Aces and 8s for days" before he flew in with the last 300 yards being as a glider. As soon as he raised the canopy glass he jumped out and yelled

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" and walked off as the damaged F5 was refueled enough to get to the shop. Seeing him standing alone on the runaway Nagase walked over and said with concern evident in her voice

"Blaze had a kid who took his place after his death and you remind me so much of him but why did you risk your life?" and watching the sun drop he said

"I don't have a father and my mom died not too long ago and my friends joined me and I-I can't let them get hurt they are all I have left" and as he walked away he felt a stinging on his side and turned as fireflies pink eyes shone with a mix of fear and hatred yelling

"You could have been killed for what? Wanting to make ace?! DO YOU THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?!" and he just muttered

"Yeah I do but that's not important" and walked off to the chow hall ignoring everyone not wanting to talk until sunrise.

A/N: Angels is a fighter pilots designation for thousands of feet and bogie is hostile aircraft


	3. Frozen free-for-all

Aces of darkness ch.3: Frozen free-for-all

A/N: I do not own MLP or Ace Combat only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As Richard pulled over the chair that he had seen closest to him he put his feet on it and muttered

"Well part of me wants to say fuck the life I've chosen and turn in my wings and try to turn my fucking life around or go on a crime spree, fuck I don't know" and Dash pulled the chair out from under his boots and said smiling

"Piss off I need a chair and this is the closest thing to the chow line" as Richard shot her a glare. Seeing that Dash just opened the bottle of booze and Richard nodded singing

"Why do I keep holding on why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun, I won't point the finger but I'll take the blame I shoulda seen this coming from a million miles away" and as he sipped on the bottle Spitfire yelled in a tone that pissed him off

"As your commanding officer I demand you come with me" and Richard just shrugged and started to go for a walk with spitfire who seeing an ace fighter pilot about to cry instantly softened her tone saying

"Look I didn't mean to yell but you seem to be a little different right now so tell me what it is please" and Richard muttered

"Don't worry about it, it's none of your concern I want to become the lord of the round table and I wish I was dead" and as he ran to jump into his F15 and revved the engines to take off Dash jumped into her F5 and muttered seeing her flight lead crying as he pulled his visor down

"I really hope he is okay because I really care about him so I pray to god his head is on straight" and the two started to take off over the frozen terrain Richard activated the dead comms and sang to dash

"If heaven wasn't so far away Id pack up the kids and go for the day introduce them to their grandpa watch em laugh at the way he talks" and spitfire, who had been listening in asked the question, as she and Lightning dust took off, that got Richard blushing and Dash laughing

"Do you have any kids' lieutenant and if so what are their names?" and Dash just laughed at Richard's silence and she then went silent when he said

"I want to have kids someday because I was told I am the only kid in my family so why not carry on my blood line" and spitfire whistled shocked that the boy who was an only child would volunteer for suicide missions or even enlist in the first place then said,

"Well damn boy you think that you could actually try and find love and not risk your life for whatever reason" and all Richard would say reinforcing to dash that he was unique

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be known as a skilled fighter and get my family well known besides I promised someone I would do my best" and he glanced at a picture of him and lightning dust with spitfire in the background and he clicked on and asked stunning the leader

"I wonder if the others remember the days I was a newbie having to try and fit in and make a new beginning for myself and I still do" and dust heard and said stunned that neither her nor spitfire understood or recognized who it was

"Well bro I'm glad you came back after that night and letting you know your former flame is now the leader of the band and I hope you don't flirt to much" and Spitfire whispered

"Oh god I can't believe you are back here now let's keep on target and we will talk later" and Dash whispered to herself

"Boy I like you but who are you honestly" and he saw the missile in the air as he had assigned himself a CAP flight and he yelled

"MOVE IT NOW I WILL HOLD THEM OFF AND I WONDER WHY THE FUCK THEY ARE HERE!" and he snapped the stick rolling the fighter in a sharp pitchback followed by a split S to break the missiles track and starting to black out as he was throwing 8Gs on both him and the air frame he struggled into a high G barrel roll causing the attacker to start to overshoot and thusly try a spiral to kill off the forward momentum and as Richard felt the tracers of the Mirage's 30mm and the unknown to the point, MIG 21s 23mm cannon he quickly realized he was out of ideas. Snapping into a dive at his peak he saw two fighters swing and as he saw that Dash yelled

"We are coming in to help so if we slide in front do not shoot ok boy?" and Spitfire yelled as lightning dust picked up the CAP flight

"The bogies are in sight and I have fox 2 lock and guns sight on another" and the two pulled a defensive split, or in their point an offensive split, and Richard snapped up, having unloaded from 10Gs to another 5Gs, as the MiGs partner, a MIG 29 tried to follow and slammed into the ground in a ball of fire. Dash yelled seeing that

"One down and boy I see you are one kill shy of being an ace as am I" and the one on Richard's tail exploded as Spitfires sidewinder slammed into the tail of the mirage sending her spiraling to the ground and he saw the 21 dive and he screamed

"The bogie is making a run for the deck and that son of a bitch is mine" and he fired a blast of 30mm causing him to angle into spitfires guns and the man crumpled under two licks of flame. As he landed running on fumes he muttered

"Well that was fun and I wonder if I am one kill away or made ace?" and Spitfire answered yelling

"Yo ace meet me in the chow hall because we have some catching up to do" and he wondered if love was back in his future as he grabbed his pack looking back over the icy fields near his home that still rang with smoke on a cold winter morning making him wish he had a warming drink.


End file.
